


Gift

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Stahl makes a potion for Robin's birthday, but it unexpectedly becomes an aphrodisiac.





	

Robin wasn't exactly sure when his actual birthday was, so Chrom decided to make the day he found him his pseudo-birthday until he recovered his memory. Robin just chuckled and put that conversation deep back in the head.

He was not expecting a surprise party when he walked into the mess hall for dinner. Screams and shouts are thrown at his way, as Lissa jigged her way through the crowd.

"Oh come on, Robin! Don't tell us you really didn't expect this!"

Grasping his hands, Lissa dragged him towards a small table filled with simple party food, humbly sized portions due to war conditions. Robin sighed before getting a firm slap on his back. Looking up, Robin looked back at Chrom's grinning face.

"You need to relax once in a while. Don't worry, we got it all controlled. Take a breather."

Not wanting to be a party pooper, Robin gave up and slapped a grin onto his face. The faster the festivities end, the quicker he can go back to work.

"Thank you, everyone," he said as Cherche and Olivia brought out a small, white cake. Presumably vanilla flavored, he remembered arguing with Lissa over sweet flavours a while back. He always prefer the simple light taste of vanilla. Lissa called him boring for that.

Well... might as well enjoyed it, Robin thought before being handed a slice of cake by Olivia.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!"

\----

"Are you guys sure that you don't need any help-"

"Yes, it's really fine.", Cherche said, waving a hand around. "You must be tired from all the food you ate. I suggest you take an early sleep", she said as she carried a tray of dirty plates and spoons.

"But-"

"No buts, mister." Cherche gently push Robin back and pointed at the bundle of small presents on one of the tables. "Oh, and remember to bring those back to your tent." Robin looked at it and sighed. As much as he enjoy getting gifts, he wondered if it's really practical to have more things cluttering his busy tent.

Grabbing the presents and putting it in a bag, Robin watched as everyone else started clearing the decorations, and food mess. Frederick is stationed on one side, telling Vaike and Ricken to be careful. Chrom is trying to get Lissa to help, while Maribelle is making tea for the workers. Everyone else was doing miscellaneous jobs.

Trying to lift the filled bag, Robin jerked in surprise when he got a tap on his back.

"Woa-", he quickly flipped around to see Stahl's smiling face. With his tousled hair, and comfortable demeanour, it was a friendly sight.

"Haha. Sorry, Robin. Didn't expect you to be so jumpy.", stated Stahl with his regular smile. Slicking his hair back, Robin replied "Gods, Stahl. You could have just say my name." Turning back to the filled bag, Robin squatted down and bought his arms around it. Huffing and puffing, he slowly stood up before accidentally losing the ground beneath his feet.

Gentle hands push him back up before he could fall down onto the ground, and the heavy weight on his arms are lifted. Looking back at Stahl, he casually lifted the bag with one arm. "I figured you needed some help there. Going straight back?", Stahl asked with a curious look.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you.", Robin replied, straightening himself up. Slightly embarrassed at his weak physical strength, he turned away and quickly started walking to his tent.

"Ah, wait up!"

\------

Walking side by side, as the night breeze blows through, all Robin can think of is all the work that he wants to get done tonight. Weapon orders, some smithing, strategy planning... Robin couldn't stop himself from sighing.

"Er, is there something wrong? You seems a bit on the dumps?", asked Stahl, giving a concerned smile while he waddled by Robin's side.

"Ha, Stahl! You always are so intuitive. Or was I too obvious?" Robin sighed again. He really didn't want to make anyone worry about him. Or get upset if he's moody on his "birthday".

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure no one else noticed. I'm definitely sure everyone thought you were having a great time."

"Geez, Stahl. Are you sure you're not a mind reader? You're reading me like an open book.", Robin can't help but smile. It really is incredible how Stahl can read people so easily.

Stahl gave a small chuckle, before replying, "Maybe you're just easy to read. Now come on, tell me what have gotten so down? Is it love issues?"

"Oh, nothing like that at all... We're here." Robin quickly looked away and walked right into his personal tent, before turning back and watching Stahl place the presents down on the floor. "Thanks, Stahl. I'm very grateful. Now, I'm sure you're very busy so..."

"Nope, you're not gonna run away that easily. Come on, tell me. Aren't we friends?" Stahl leaned in and gave a puppy-eyed look. "I'm not gonna leave until you tell me."

"Ugh... don't give me that look. I-I just wanted to get some work done. That's all, really." Robin folded his hands and looked away. Sometimes Stahl's peering eyes can make him feel a lot self-conscious. Walking to the bag of gifts, he started pulling and sorting them out.

"Mmmm, is that all?, Stahl asked, looking behind Robin's shoulder. "Do you need any help with that?"

"Uh, I don't want to-"

"Well, I don't have anything to do tomorrow.", said Stahl as he sat down next to Robin. "Hey, a hat." Grabbing a cotton cap from the stash, he plopped it on his head and gave a cheesy smile. "Hey, Robin. How do I look?"

Robin snorted at the sight, "You look amazingly dashing, Stahl.", he teased, received a light blush from Stahl back. It's fun to tease him, though it wasn't exactly a lie. Stahl's not ugly after all.

"Uh, thanks." Stahl scratched his nose in nervousness before clearing his throat. "Actually... I noticed you seemed a bit tired lately." Digging his hands deeper into the bag, he pulled some books, and a small box of chocolates. "Geez, you really do notice everything, do you?", replied Robin in amazement. "Yeah, I don't know if it's stress or fatigue..."

Stahl's eyes flickered anxiously as he pulled out a bottle of mysterious green liquid out of his pocket. "Yeah. Uh, happy birthday. I made you a potion. It's made out of useful healthy ingredients." Wagging it in front of Robin's face, waiting for his reaction. Stahl prays that Robin would accept it, even though he knows that most likely he will.

"Woah, thanks so much, Stahl!", exclaimed Robin. Grasping the bottle within his grip, the surprisingly heat from the bottle warms up his hands from the chilly night. "What's in it?"

"Oh, just some stuff like cabbage, some sugar to sweeten." Stahl smiled, lightly swayying his body in joy. "I saw some rare mushrooms from a couple months ago. They're supposed to be a great invigorating ingredient. So, I thought it would be a great idea to make this for you."

Robin leans closer to Stahl and gave him a short hug. "Thanks so much, Stahl. You're so reliable." Looking closer at the bottle, and giving a light swirl, he asked. "May I have a bit now? After all this, there's still some work I want to get done."

"Oh sure, Robin." Stahl's eyes light up in excitement as Robin pulled off the cap and took a small mouthful of the potion. It has a light, candied taste. Almost a bit too sweet for his taste, but he appreciated it. Almost immediately, he can feel a strong heat fill up his belly, before dissipating all over.

Soon, he can already feel the effects. His head seems clearer, he's more energetic and excitable.  
Robin quickly stood up onto his feet and stretched his limbs. "Woah,this feels pretty great", he thought to himself.

However, his breathing started to quicken, and he's starting to feel a slight heaviness. "Uh, Stahl... Are you sure this is safe?" Robin sat down on his bed, as he started to sweat.

"Oh gods, I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Stahl grabbed the bottle and shook it, before having a taste of it of his own. Stahl gulped down a couple mouthful, before placing the bottle back down. "That's odd. I feel completely fine... Pumped up, even."

Robin started to remove his clothes. The tent feels oddly warm now. And humid. "Uh... Well, it's not a bad feeling. Actually." Robin started to feel... aroused. Blushing at the realization at what's happening, he quickly turned his back towards Stahl, hoping he did not noticed what is happening down at his lower region.

Stahl sat down next to him, causing Robin to shift away slightly. "Uh, Robin. Are you really okay? Oh gods, I didn't make you sick, did I?" Stahl asked in concern, leaning his body closer to Robin.

Robin's breaths hike, his body feeling way more conscious of how close Stahl is. How strong and nice he looks. How fun it might be to-

Ugh, Robin nodded in frustration before noticing Stahl looking back very concerned. Robin turned and quickly answered. "T-there's nothing wrong! Really! I just think... well... Er."

Stahl stared back at Robin, looking at Robin's flushed face. His dilated eyes. The way he licked his lips. His heavy breaths. The fact he refused to look straight into his eyes. He must be-

Stahl glanced down at Robin's lap and there can be seen, the evidence of Robin's current condition. A bulge can easily be seen.

Robin yipped and bowed his torso all the way down, hiding the extending protrusion. Gods, he wanted to die. To have Stahl see him in this state. He's not sure how he can live with this shame.

Stahl quickly exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with that!! Really! I mean..." He stammered, "Technically this is my fault. Don't be ashamed."

Robin looked up at Stahl, seeing him gives his regular concerned smile kinda made his heart ache a bit. Maybe it's because he's in his current state but he is starting to notice a lot. Stahl's fluffy hair. His pretty grey eyes. His kissable lips.

Robin blushed in embarrassment when he realized what he is exactly thinking. "Come on, this is your friend.", he thought to himself. "Your friend that have your back 24/7. Your friend that seems to always know you're thinking. Your friends whose dick you really want to suck right now."

"God, why am I having these thoughts right now?"

Robin groaned and lay back onto his bed, not even trying to hide his erection. Stahl shifted his eyes around, trying to decide what is the best action to do. To leave his friend in this state, that he himself has cause. He's not sure that would be the best thing to do. Being so close to a friend in such a state is starting to make him feel a bit funny himself.

Suddenly, he felt a light tugging on his shirt. Looking down, he sees Robin crawling, looking back at him with begging eyes. Just looking at him make him already what Robin was gonna say.

"Ugh, this is really embarrassing and I hate myself for saying but... Please help me out.", Robin pleaded. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes and said, "Please don't make me say it. You already know what I'm trying to say, Stahl."

Stahl gulped. Seeing Robin in such an lewd state. A man that he had secretly admired for a while. He felt a little twitch, before he looked back and nodded, "So what would we do?"

Robin moved his body closer, until they were side by side and put his arms around Stahl's shoulders. Stahl awkwardly moved his arms around Robin's body, realizing how truly heated Robin had become. Robin moved his face closer to Stahl, before giving a light peck on his lips.

Stahl let Robin kiss him before pushing against him a bit. He didn't want Robin to feel like he's forcing this on him. Robin seems to reacted to this eagerly, slightly opening his mouth so Stahl can feel his warm breath.

As he kissed Robin back, he admit to himself that this isn't the worst thing that could happen. Robin had always been attractive in some way. That white hair, and his handsome and slightly pretty face. His hands roam up against Robin's chest, feeling his flat belly and roaming higher until he was touching Robin's flat pecs.

Robin moaned against him, letting Stahl to slip his tongue into his mouth. Robin enjoyed the feeling, grasping Stahl closer as they kissed harder. Wet noises can only be heard as Robin get felt up, and Stahl rubbed his thumbs against Robin's perky nipples.

Suddenly Robin pushed Stahl back. Stahl, surprised, could only stare as Robin stripped off his shirt, revealing pale skin. Blushing furiously, Robin grasped the hem of Stahl's shirt before peeling it off. Stahl's starting to sweat a bit, making his muscled torso have a light sheen. Robin leaned in and gave his pecs a light kiss before gliding his hands lower, moving past his lightly defined abs and settling onto his belt buckle.

Stahl took the message and he quickly help Robin in removing his pants, leaving him in his cotton boxers. Robin crawled between his thighs and palmed the length, giving light rubs before slipping his hand inside and pulling Stahl's dick out of his confinement.

At least half-hard, Stahl's dick hangs around 6-7 inches. Robin gulped in both excitement and nervousness. He expected Stahl to be at least average. If this is the average size, well...

Robin shook the thought out of his head and bow his head closer. Stahl stared as Robin flicked a tongue across the head of his head, like he was testing it before he slipped the entire head into his mouth. Stahl gasped in surprise, as the heat and wetness was not something he was particularly used to.

Robin took the gasp as encouragement and bury the cock deeper into his throat, using his tongue to slick up the shaft. Stahl spread his legs wider, and slowly patted Robin as encouragement. "Yeah, tha- that feels really good. Oh Robin!"

Stahl made an unexpected buck, and Robin choked and quickly pulled back. "Ah, sorry. Got a bit excited.", Stahl apologized. Coughing a bit, Robin gave Stahl a pout before pointing to a drawer of a table. "T-there's some lubricant in there... So..."

"Lubricant?", Stahl exclaimed before receiving a deep blush from Robin in reply. "Look...", Robin said as he slipped a hand down his back, clearly in seek of some anal simulation. Stahl quickly nodded and went in search in the drawer.

As he waited, Robin quickly stripped off his pants before giving his cock a couple of strokes. As much as he wants to jack off into completion, he felt... No. He KNEW that he won't be completely satisfied until he received a dick in his ass.

Lightly rubbing his entrance, he waited until Stahl walked back with a small bottle of lube. Stahl's erection swaying, Robin can't help but giggle at the image but he can't but admit that there's something really attractive about Stahl right now. He's not sure if it's because of the potion or the scenario, but gods, he want that adorable man to take him right now.

Stahl gave a sheepish grin before spreading some lube across his fingers, and he sat down behind Robin. Staring at Robin's cute perky bottom kinda makes Stahl's heart jumped a bit. He wondered to himself, "Well. I did take some of the potion too". Rubbing his fingers around Robin's entrance made Robin moaned and pushed back against Stahl's fingers. Soon enough, a tip manage to slip inside and Robin squeaked.

Watching Robin act so surprisingly lewd excited Stahl a lot more than he expected. As he fingerfucked Robin, he slicked up his hand with lube before spreading his palm all over his cock. Now at fully erect length, it's around 7.5 length, and fairly thick. As Robin fucked himself over Stahl's fingers, he looked back and noticed Stahl's strong erected dick. He gulped in fear but steel himself. His horniness bypasses any fear that he might have.

"Hey, Stahl. Fuck me already.", Robin moaned out as he slipped those fingers in and out, loosening himself in preparation. Stahl removes his fingers and spread out Robin's ass before nodding and getting on his knees. Shifting and adjusting himself, he pushed the head of his cock into Robin slowly, waiting for Robin to get comfortable before thrusting deeper.

Robin tried to relaxed himself as the cock pushed in. With deep and heavy breaths, around 5 inches managed to be stuffed inside before Robin started dragging it out. Stahl gasped in pleasure as the tightness overwhelmed him. Spreading more lube alongside the hole as he slowly thrusts, it slowly became much easier until he managed to fully cram his fat cock inside.

Robin gave louder moans as Stahl increased the speed of his thrusts. Stahl's pubic hair tickled his opening, which made him feel even better, as he struggled to pleasure his own cock in tune with Stahl's thrusts.

Before long, Stahl gave fuller and deeper plunges, as he moved his palms and fingers all over Robin's body. His sweaty glistening back. His cute butt that shakes on contact. Those firm hips that he just want to grab and-

Eventually, Stahl moved a hand over Robin's ass, kneading it while another hand moves onto Robin's lips, prodding it until Robin opens up.

Robin sucked on Stahl's fingers as he aggressively pushed back, until he started to feel the immediate sensation of a coming orgasm. As much as he wanted to hold on, he couldn't and he came, cumming right on his bedsides as Stahl continued to make use of his body.

As soon as Stahl noticed that Robin had came, he quicken his pace. Finally, with deep groans, he pushed deeply in, filling Robin's inside with cum. Robin can feel the warm heat spreading inside. The seed of one of his best friends are now being pouring inside of him. Just the thoughts makes him heart patter.

Stahl slowly pulled out, making Robin leak out soft sounds. Giving a kiss onto Robin's back, Stahl laid down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Robin. Robin laid there, fully satisfied and relaxed. Stretching his legs, he looked back at Stahl and all he could do is grin. Giving a soft peck onto Stahl's lips, Robin pulled him closer, "Thanks for the birthday gift, Stahl."

Stahl gave his signature smile. "My pleasure, pal."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write without being too overly-conscious but you can tell I kinda get lazy near the end. Probably would edit in a better ending in the future. I think I got a bit better though?
> 
> All comments are welcomed, especially anonymous comments.


End file.
